


i don’t wanna be your friend (i wanna be your bitch)

by bratlas



Series: college boys nct and their sexual endeavors [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Top Jaehyun, bottom johnny, college hockey au but its just smut, hockey boys fuck after an ice fight, johnjae are the ideal switch duo just saying, probably more to tag but i’m tired so i’ll add it later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratlas/pseuds/bratlas
Summary: Jaehyun didn’t know as much about what Johnny likes as he thought.





	i don’t wanna be your friend (i wanna be your bitch)

**Author's Note:**

> thank u evieh for the title! 
> 
> happy november! to kick off nanowrimo, im clearing the most recent thing in my wips: this smut. it’s bad and i’m sorry but theres only one way to improve and thats by forcing you all to read it 
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy

“You’re so hot when you start fights,” Johnny mumbles against Jaehyun’s mouth, grunting when his back hits the wall. “Fuckin’ ow.”

  
“Don’t be a bitch,” Jaehyun responds, moving his lips to assault Johnny’s neck, sucking and biting until dark bruises line the elder’s throat. No matter how well the elder thinks he hides it, Jaehyun hears Johnny’s breath catch when he grabs him by the hair, pulls his head back to lick a stripe up the column of his throat. Jaehyun watches a shudder roll through Johnny’s body.

  
“You want it so fucking bad, don’t you?” Jaehyun smirks, hissing a little when Johnny bites on his lower lip, tugs with his teeth. “Careful, I cut my shit earlier.”

  
“Should’ve thought of that before you dropped your gloves and threw the first punch,” Johnny retorts, breathless. Johnny pulls the hem of Jaehyun’s shirt up, and Jaehyun raises his arms to let the elder take it off of him entirely before kissing Johnny again, fiercer than before.

  
“You’re just begging for it, keep running your fuckin’ mouth.” Jaehyun doesn’t bother wasting his time on the buttons of Johnny’s flannel, pulling it open in one swift motion and chuckling against Johnny’s lips when he hears the buttons flying everywhere.

  
“Fuck you, man, I liked that shirt.” Johnny knuckles Jaehyun in the ribs, and the younger hmmphs triumphantly, pushing the fabric off of Johnny’s broad shoulders. “Boo hoo. Take it off.”

  
Johnny doesn’t need to be told twice. He drops his shirt to the floor and Jaehyun slides his hand to the small of Johnny’s back, feels the elder arch toward him in return. Lips locked once more, they move together clumsily towards Jaehyun’s bed.

  
“So how are we-“ Johnny cuts himself off with a gasp, head falling onto Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyu’s got his leg slotted between Johnny’s thighs, pressing against his erection.

  
“You want it so fuckin’ bad. Gonna turn all slutty for me? Hm?” Jaehyun shoves two fingers between Johnny’s lips before he can answer, practically fucking them into the elder’s mouth. To Johnny’s credit, he takes it eagerly, sucking on Jaehyun’s fingers and humming when he feels Jaehyun unbuttoning his pants. The backs of Johnny’s knees hit the bed and he sits automatically, peers up at Jaehyun with blown pupils.

  
Removing his fingers from Johnny’s mouth, Jaehyun pulls the elder’s jeans and boxers off in one go. Jaehyun looks Johnny up and down, eyes dark and hungry, and Johnny squirms under his gaze.

  
“Do something,” he says, voice almost too soft, too needy. Jaehyun listens all the same, leaning down to kiss Johnny again. All it takes is a brush of his hand against Johnny’s cheek for the other to pull away, just centimeters, and look into Jaehyun’s eyes.

  
“Suck me off, yeah?” Jaehyun pats Johnny’s cheek, uses his other hand to work the button and zipper on his pants free. Johnny knocks it away to do the rest and pulls Jaehyun’s pants and boxers down before sinking off of the bed, onto his knees. He waits on Jaehyun to step out of his clothes before curling his fingers around the younger’s semi, wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking gently.

  
Jaehyun hisses out a low breath, running his fingers through Johnny’s hair and resisting the urge to push the other’s mouth down on his dick. Johnny seems different this time, something about him tender in the same way a bruise aches if you press on it too hard. Jaehyun doesn’t want to press.

  
Johnny’s lips are red, slick with saliva when he takes the rest of Jaehyun into his mouth. Jaehyun feels the slight lurch that goes through the elder’s body when he gags on Jaehyun’s dick, runs his fingers through Johnny’s hair to soothe him.

  
“Fuck, baby. Your mouth is so good,” Jaehyun murmurs, keeping a gentle grip on Johnny’s hair. His mouth is hot, wet, tongue working along the underside of Jaehyun’s dick with muffled, slick noises. Johnny whines a little, bobs his head more quickly at Jaehyun’s praise.

  
“Hey,” Jaehyun gives Johnny’s hair a tug, not expecting the elder to go lax and moan around the cock in his mouth. That’s something new. Johnny peers up at Jaehyun with wide eyes, a faraway look glinting in them that Jaehyun hasn’t seen before.

  
“Hang on a second, you all good?” Jaehyun asks, and Johnny nods, pulling off of Jaehyun’s dick and licking up the underside. “I’m great,” he mumbles, voice raw and dripping with lust.

  
“I’m gonna fuck your throat then, okay?” Jaehyun waits on Johnny to nod, hum an affirmation before guiding his dick back into the elder’s mouth, pushing further than before until Johnny’s gagging again, swallowing around Jaehyun’s dick.

  
Jaehyun thrusts slowly at first, his grip tight on Johnny’s hair. Johnny looks up at Jaehyun with hooded eyes and hollows his cheeks, one of his hands gripping the back of Jaehyun’s thigh.

  
“You love sucking dick so much,” Jaehyun teases breathlessly, a smirk growing on his face. “Don’t you? Got that pretty mouth, ‘s like you were made for it. Are you gonna let me cum down your throat?”

  
Johnny barely manages to nod before Jaehyun speeds up a little, Johnny’s fingers pressing into a fresh bruise on Jaehyun’s thigh when his grip tightens. The dull pain combined with the tears in Johnny’s eyes when he looks up at Jaehyun, the filthy slick noises Jaehyun’s dick makes each time he fucks into Johnny’s mouth, is enough for Jaehyun to cum. A low groan escaping him, Jaehyun pushes Johnny all the way down and laughs a little when the elder squirms, pushes at his thigh. Jaehyun releases Johnny when he feels him swallow, and Johnny leans back, gasping for air. Drool and cum drips off his lower lip, and by now, his tears are leaking down his cheeks.

  
“Fuck,” Johnny pants, “fuck you.”

  
“Watch your mouth.” Jaehyun twitches his fingers in a come hither gesture, and Johnny’s on his feet in an instant, that spaced out shine in his eyes once more.

  
“Johnny.” Jaehyun grabs the elder’s jaw, making Johnny look at him. “You with me? You’re being weird.”

  
Backing up until he can lie on the bed, Johnny blinks up at Jaehyun. It takes Jaehyun a moment to realize Johnny’s waiting on him to join. It’s only once Jaehyun’s settled between Johnny’s thighs, pressing kisses to his throat and brushing the pads of his thumbs over Johnny’s nipples that the elder blurts out, one arm coming up to cover his face, “I liked it when you called me baby.”

  
“Oh?” Jaehyun drags his lips up to the corner of Johnny’s mouth. “That’s what this is about. You liked it when I pulled your hair too.”

  
Johnny whines, squirming beneath Jaehyun. Jaehyun laughs through his nose, pecking Johnny on the lips with uncharacteristic sweetness. “Embarrassed?”

  
“Shut up.”

  
“It’s okay, baby,” Jaehyun whispers, reaching over to Johnny’s nightstand and fumbling for the bottle of lube in the drawer. “Could’ve just said so if you wanted to be taken care of.”

  
Johnny is no longer hiding his face, but he doesn’t answer, watching Jaehyun with red cheeks and slightly furrowed brows. Jaehyun kisses Johnny again, squirting some lube onto his fingers and spreading it around. Pushing one of Johnny’s legs up toward his chest, Jaehyun circles a slick finger around the elder’s hole. Johnny gives an impatient whimper, trying to work his hips down onto Jaehyun’s finger to no avail.

  
“God, you’re so fuckin’ cute when you’re desperate, baby. I knew you’d be a slut for me, you always are, aren’t you?” Jaehyun purrs, finally sliding his finger in. Johnny’s lower lip trembles a little, and he brings one hand up to his mouth, sucking on his index and middle fingers to muffle the whine that escapes him.

  
“Lemme hear you.” Jaehyun pumps his finger in and out of Johnny slowly, meeting little resistance. Johnny moans around his fingers, shifts impatiently. “M-more,” he practically begs.

  
“More, what?” Jaehyun pulls his finger out in favor of pressing two teasingly at Johnny’s hole.

  
“ _Please_ , Jaehyun, please, I want more,” Johnny removes his fingers from his mouth in favor of pulling Jaehyun down for a kiss. Jaehyun pushes his two fingers in, parts his lips and allows Johnny to suck on his tongue.

  
“Can’t wait to fuck you till you’re crying, is that what you want?” Pulling back, Jaehyun fucks his fingers into Johnny quicker than before, scissoring them to open the elder up. Johnny’s lashes flutter, and he attempts a nod, no noise escaping his parted lips.

  
“What’s that, baby boy?” Jaehyun curls his fingers, pressing against Johnny’s prostate. Johnny chokes on a moan, his reaction instantaneous; the elder’s back arches and he grabs Jaehyun’s biceps, whining, “Jae, just hurry up, I want you, please, I want you inside me.”

  
Johnny’s pleas do nothing to settle the hot roiling feeling in Jaehyun’s gut, and he leans down to kiss Johnny, licking into his mouth. At the same time, Jaehyun slips a third finger into Johnny alongside the first two. Johnny groans, tipping his head back and exposing the long column of his throat. Jaehyun sucks a hickey over Johnny’s adam’s apple, fucking his fingers into the elder.

  
“You ready?” Jaehyun murmurs, sitting back on his heels. He’s getting hard again, the image of Johnny beneath him sending arousal curling through Jaehyun’s groin. Johnny nods, hissing through his teeth when Jaehyun pulls his fingers out.

  
“Why don’t you ride me?” suggests Jaehyun, smirking. “You do the work, let me watch you.”

  
With that, they flip over, and Jaehyun leans back, hands on Johnny’s slim hips. Johnny spreads more lube onto Jaehyun’s dick, making the younger twitch beneath him. Bracing one hand on the headboard and using the other to guide Jaehyun to his hole, Johnny lowers himself down with quivering thighs.

  
“Fuck, Jaehyun.” Johnny lets out a sharp breath, his entire body tense in Jaehyun’s lap.

  
“Ease up,” Jaehyun murmurs, sliding warm hands around to Johnny’s ass and pulling him even closer, if possible. Johnny’s eyes roll back at the movement inside him, and the elder’s head falls onto Jaehyun’s shoulder.

  
“Relax, baby,” Jaehyun urges, running his palms up and down Johnny’s sides until he can feel the other’s tension melting away. Once he feels Johnny pressing gentle kisses to his collarbone, Jaehyun rests his hands on Johnny’s thighs, squeezing. “You good?”

  
“Yeah,” breathes Johnny, sitting up once more. Jaehyun’s thick, hot and filling every inch of the elder.

  
“You look so good like this.” Jaehyun chews on his lower lip as Johnny presses his palms against the younger’s stomach, begins to slowly roll his hips up and down on Jaehyun’s dick. “So fucking hot, babe, you look like you were made to take my cock.”

  
“Jae..” Johnny’s hair falls over his face, dark and damp at the roots with sweat. Johnny speeds up the motion of his hips, fumbling for one of Jaehyun’s hands.

  
“Jae-Jaehyun,” Johnny manages, a long moan leaving his throat. “Jaehyun, choke me.”

  
“Fucking _hell_ ,” Jaehyun’s dick twitches inside Johnny, and he brushes Johnny’s hair back with a clumsy hand so he can peer into the elder’s face. Johnny’s wide-eyed, cheeks flushed with want and lips red, swollen from all the kissing. He looks so desperate, Johnny’s expression pleading for Jaehyun to do it, so Jaehyun does, one hand sliding up to Johnny’s long, slender throat.

  
“Here,” Johnny guides Jaehyun’s fingers to the right spots, just on either side of his windpipe. “I’ll stop you if it’s too much.”

  
“So you’ve done this before. Why didn’t I know you were into this sooner?” Jaehyun applies enough pressure so Johnny can’t answer, but not enough that he can’t breathe quite yet, reveling in the way Johnny rides him faster. There’s something mischievous glinting in Johnny’s amber eyes, and Jaehyun squeezes a bit tighter.

  
“Oh, so you let someone else give it to you, huh? Fucking slut,” Jaehyun slaps Johnny’s ass with his free hand, and Johnny’s lashes flutter. He brings a hand up to grip Jaehyun’s wrist loosely, and Jaehyun lets up just a tiny bit, grinning at how Johnny gasps.

  
“No one’s cock is as good as mine, isn’t that right?” Jaehyun sits up so he and Johnny are pressed chest to chest, and Johnny can do little more than grind down against him in this position. The constant stimulation against his prostate has Johnny’s thighs shaking, his hips bucking and squirming as he tries to get away and feel more all at once, yet held in place by Jaehyun’s arm around Johnny’s waist. Jaehyun takes his hand away from Johnny’s throat and kisses him again, plundering Johnny’s mouth with his tongue.

  
“Let me hear it from you, my little slut.”

  
“F-fuck, Jae, no one’s as good as you, no one’s dick feels as good as yours,” Johnny babbles, speeding up once more. “‘m gonna cum, Jaehyun, can I please–“

  
“Just hang on, baby, me too,” Jaehyun snarls, biting down on Johnny’s shoulder as he blows his second load inside the elder. His grip tight on Johnny’s waist stops Johnny from continuing to ride Jaehyun, though he whines and writhes for more.

  
“You’re fucking awful, you’re the worst,” Johnny complains, “already got your fucking nut and now you got another one and I’m still waiting? This is just–“

  
“If you’ll shut the fuck up and turn over, I was gonna eat you out.” Jaehyun slaps Johnny’s ass again, waiting on the elder to do as he’s told. It’s only once Johnny’s on his knees and elbows, peering back at Jaehyun with wide, curious eyes, that Jaehyun leans in, tongue circling around Johnny’s fucked-out rim. Jaehyun’s cum leaks out, drips down Johnny’s thigh, and Johnny whimpers, hiding his face in his arms.

  
Jaehyun fucks his tongue into Johnny, slipping two fingers in as well. It doesn’t take long until Jaehyun’s lips and chin are slick with saliva and his own cum, and Johnny’s gasping, back arching towards the mattress.

  
“Gonna cum untouched for me, baby boy?” Jaehyun murmurs against the soft skin of Johnny’s thigh, fucking his fingers into the elder relentlessly. Johnny sobs then, a shudder going through his body, and he cums all over the bedcovers, clenching tightly around Jaehyun’s fingers.

  
The aftermath is silence, but not uncomfortable, just Jaehyun and Johnny recuperating quietly, in their own worlds. Johnny showers, and when he comes back out, Jaehyun’s in bed, lounging on the clean sheets.

  
“You’re welcome. Come snuggle?” Jaehyun opens his arms. Johnny tosses his towel into the hamper and puts on a pair of clean boxers. “You’re the clingiest one night stand ever,” he grumbles, even as he’s crawling onto the bed with Jaehyun.

  
“One night stand,” scoffs the younger, getting under the covers with Johnny and scooting closer until he’s wrapped up in Johnny’s arms, face tucked into his neck. Jaehyun kisses the points of Johnny’s collarbone. “You can just admit I’m basically your boyfriend at this point, y’know.”

  
“Basically?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“You trying to say you want us to be exclusive, Jung Jaehyun?”

  
“Maybe,” Jaehyun mumbles, tilting Johnny’s face towards him for a kiss. “D’you?”

  
“Considering what you know now, I have to. Can’t let you go off into the world spreading my secrets,” Johnny jokes, settling down and squeezing Jaehyun gently.

  
“Too late. I already told my cat you like being choked.”

**Author's Note:**

> rushed ending but did u guys honestly expect anything else from me. if u liked this pls leave some kudos and maybe a comment bc writers love feedback! and if u wanna talk hit me up on twt @honeyboyjeno
> 
>  
> 
> bottom johnny nation OUT


End file.
